Some conventional actuator devices may comprise a variation of a housing containing a movable piston with an attached rod therein. The rod usually extends outside of the housing and attaches to the object being actuated. A separate, remotely located power source is typically fluidly connected to the housing to provide a compressed fluid to the housing to move the piston and the rod. Conduit or hose is typically utilized to provide the fluid connection between the power source and the housing. Such a conventional actuator device may include a hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder, in combination with a hydraulic pump or an air pump, respectively.
Such conventional actuators may be configured, sometimes in combination with additional structure, to push or pull an object, tilt an object, open and close an object, clamp and/or grip an object, and/or raise and lower an object.